Denying the Past
by CrimsonTears7456
Summary: A story based off of the popular series of Harry Potter. I was very proud in the way that this turned out and think that alot of people will be too. Please read and see for yourself.
1. And It Begins

"Denying the Past"  
  
D/C: I don't own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does. But I would like to give thanks to my friends Keri and Alex for helping me with my ideas. You guys are the best!  
  
Chapter 1: And It Begins  
  
A/N: Review please. I will not post the second chapter untill someone reviews saying that they wish to read on.  
  
A figure kneels cloaked before a thrown. The room is pitch black except for a single light.. The light shines apon the figure but to no avail. The only thing that is seen are two strands of light brown hair that protrude from the face of the hood. Several other figures stand around the light but the only thing that gives away their position is the reflection of the light in their eyes. A voice is heard.  
  
"Chrystal you have served me well... Your work is greatly appreciated... But I have a new mission for you..."  
  
"Yes My Lord..." the girl spoke in a soft voice that showed her age.  
  
"Since all other plans have failed..." the voice started. "I feel that there is a need to change our approach... I wish for you to go to Hogwarts this year and bring me back young Master Potter..."  
  
"Yes my Lord... As you wish..."  
  
"You may stand..."  
  
The girl hesitated slightly and for this she felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck. One of the surrounding figures had stepped forward and clasped her neck tightly. Chrystal closed her eyes tightly as the figure forced her up. Her hood fell back, revealing her face. Her golden brown hair flowed freely in waves down to her shoulders. Her cat like green eyes glowed almost luminesantly in the dim light and her fair skin reflected its warmth in a heavinly way.  
  
"You heard My Lord... He said stand..."  
  
"Oh go to hell..." she said as she renched herself free of his grasp.  
  
"Lucius... I think you are growing quite jealous of Ms. Lestrange here..." the voice spoke with an amused tone to its voice.  
  
Lucius didn't dare argue back, he merely glared at this girl as she replaced her hood over her head and tucked her bangs behind her ears.  
  
"Go on Chrystal... I know you will not disappoint me...."  
  
Chrystal bowed lowly and left but not before glaring hatefully at Lucius.  
  
Chrystal went to Durmstrang for her first three years of magical schooling. But now, since requested by her Lord, she was sent to Hogwarts and was obviously placed into Slytherin.  
  
Chrystal walked into the great hall right after the first years had had their ceremony. She took a seat on her own bench that was farthest away from the head table. She thought as to how she would approach her mission and finially she concluded that the shy innocent exterior would work out nicly.  
  
Chrystal propped her knees up with her back facing the table as she looked around. She rested her chin apon her knees and her hair fell freely into her eyes only obstructing her vision slightly. She continued her search then finally she found him sitting at the Gryffindor table eating hapily with his friends.  
  
"And Bingo was his name oh..."


	2. Starting Off On The Wrong Foot

"Denying the past..."  
  
D/C: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.... Not me....  
  
Chapter 2: Starting Off On the Wrong Foot  
  
A/N: Please review. I need to know what you think in order to be able to continue to load chapters.

One was a girl with dark brown almost curly hair. She smiled broadly as she leaned against Harry. On the other side was a girl with red hair. She had her elbow on the table with her head resting on her hand. She smiled at the couple as they talked. Chrystal couldn't help but raise one eyebrow as she looked but after a while she redirected her glance so as not to look suspecious.  
  
A boy with bleached blonde hair walked by then and spilt his pumpkin juice on Chrystal. She moved not, but her eyes went up and glared at him.  
  
"I am so....Sorry..." he said with a look on his face that made it obviouse that he was holding back his laughter.  
  
His other friends were in a frenzy of laughter. Chrystal glared up at the boy without blinking. Her cat eyes almost hypnotizing but more so demonic. Chrystal removed her wand from her pocket all the while keeping her eyes on this boy. He leaned back as she did so but she wished not to start anything as he suspected. She glanced behind him seeing Harry watching as well as the other two girls and three quarters of the entire great hall. Chrystal did a spell that cleaned herself off then she replaced her wand. The boy let out a laugh then walked down and sat a fair distance away from her.  
  
"She should've cursed him..." said the girl with red hair. Harry laughed at this but Chrystal merely sighed.  
  
She took out a piece of parchment that held her schedule from her back pocket and glanced down at it. She had potions next and this would prove to be quite intresting.  
  
Chrystal left early so as not to get trampled by the mob of students. The blonde haired boy had followed her but left his 'body guards' behind. He caught up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, spinning her around. Chrystal kept her unblinking stare strong.  
  
"I don't like your attitude girl," he said as he pushed her slightly.  
  
"I have a name, Malfoy..." she spoke through clenched teeth as she continued to glare. "And I can see where you get you're respect from... You're father is just as lowly..."  
  
His eyes widened and he looked her over.  
  
"How do you know my father!?"  
  
"I'm afraid that I don't like your attitude, Draco..." she said immitating him.  
  
Draco glared and suddenly went to back hand Chrystal but she caught his wrist and squeezed it tightly.  
  
"Don't try me...Boy..." she spoke although she had an amused expression on her face. Maybe it was a mixture between the surprise and pain on Draco's face. Who knew? Chrystal twisted his arm up behind his back. Draco let out a low yelp of pain and some of the kids walked out of the great hall. Chrystal let go immidiatly before too many kids saw her. Afterall she did want to keep the innocent persona going. Draco twirled around and glared at Chrystal even more.  
  
"'Later..." she said sweetly to him then turned and headed toward the dungeons for potions class.  
  
Draco continued to glare even as she walked away. Chrystal glanced over her shoulder back at Draco and smirked evily. His glare faded and he turned around to face the crowd that had come out of the great hall.  
  
"What are you looking at?!" he yelled at them causing him to get some wierd looks back. Draco scoffed and headed to his next class. Chrystal merely smiled.


End file.
